


My Heart Skipped A Beat

by Magikkittenz29



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blushing, Dancing, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drunk Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nothing farther than making out, Rough Kissing, Slow Dancing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/pseuds/Magikkittenz29
Summary: Ya like jazz?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	My Heart Skipped A Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit invited Roman over to his room for a nice evening with him. It turns out better than he had expected.

Deceit waited, his heart thumping steadily with the beat of the song playing through his room. Roman had yet to make it to his room, and the yellow-clad side was getting anxious. He knew that if he kept up his worrying and fretting, Virgil would appear in his room, and he was _certain_ the other was quite busy with accompanying Remus. He couldn’t go to Patton for advice from the heart either, as Morality had informed him that he was spending time with Logan.

That left Deceit to his devices.

He desperately yearned for some advice - hell, he’d even settle for _Remus giving_ him advice - anything to stop him from nervously wringing his hands every five minutes. He settled for sitting on his bed, conjuring a glass of wine and crossing his legs elegantly. If he was going to fret, he might as well do it in style.

He took a light sip, trying to put up a calm facade as he usually did, practicing the breathing technique he used to help Virgil now and then. He focused on the soft jazz playing in the background, his heels tapping along to the soft beat. Finally, his shoulders sagged and his heart rate decreased, his body relaxing bit-by-bit. He took another sip from his glass, this one more relaxed than before, and he waited.

Then a knock came to the door.

Deceit jolted, the record he had on stopping abruptly as if it followed his train of thought. He debated over whether he should open the door and greet Roman face-to-face, or if he should settle down and call for Roman to enter.

Roman, being the fantastical dramatic he was, didn’t give him enough time to do either.

He opened the door, albeit slowly, and surely poked his head through, the confidence shown in his features. His eyes sparkled with something akin to excitement and the soft sheen of golden light from his room seemed to enhance the shimmering that came from his cheeks. Roman must have applied makeup, for his eyelids had a light gold glimmer and slight maroon lining. His lips seemed to have the slightest bit of lip gloss, reddening them and making them plump. Deceit’s eyes lingered on them, his brain wandered to what it would feel like to brush his fingers over Roman’s lip gloss, smearing it in the best way possible. He thought about pressing his lips with Roman’s, tasting what was surely a cherry flavor, what would surely leave an imprint upon his own mouth. He thought about capturing the other in a bruising kiss, hard enough to have both of their lips swollen, but loving enough to have the energy to go for more. He suddenly shook his head, the music coming to an abrupt stop. He was more alertly aware Roman was still waiting for an invitation in. Forgetting his place, Deceit stopped oogling, coughing into his fist awkwardly before gesturing for the prince to come in.

A smile graced Roman’s features and he stepped into the room, the record player randomly coming back on with smooth jazz, a faster beat behind it.

“Good evening,” Deceit said softly, his tone smooth as usual. 

Roman shot him a smile back, giving a wave as he walked over to him. “Good evening to _you_ as well the Serpent to my Eden,” he said back, settling beside Deceit. The music sped up on cue with his heart as the nickname registered in Deceit’s brain. He had Roman a wine glass as well, pouring it in as the romantic side held the glass out. Deceit could see the slightest of Roman’s excellently manicured nails, 

He placed the bottle back on his nightstand, snapping his fingers. A small tray appeared on a serving tray, sweets as well as snacks laid out for the two of them.

Roman, ever the curious, stood up, walking over to the tray and lifted all the metal covers, his eyes lighting up as he saw the dishes. Over the few months of the two sides pining for one another, Deceit had made note of the fanciful side’s favorite treats. He turned to Deceit, his eyes asking if he could take some of them, and Deceit nodded in return, smiling as Roman got a handful of each dish then went to sit back beside Deceit.

“Do you have anything?” Roman asked, nibbling on a chocolate bonbon.

“No, I’ve had my fair share of snacking simply by staring in your general direction,” he said, the words flowing easily. 

The prince’s face turned red as he nearly choked on the chocolate. He covered his mouth with his hand and he looked away. “Good to know,” he mumbled out. 

Deceit gave a good-natured laugh, fairly amused by Roman’s words and reactions. Despite the constant teasing and flirting the prince did daily between the two of them, Deceit was proud to say that sometimes when the flirting was reversed, Roman was left speechless.

It did _wondrous_ things to his ego.

As the night continued, Deceit summoned more treats and snacks as they spoke, wine glasses being refilled and downed over and over again. The record player in the room played different songs as the roller coaster that was Deceit’s emotions changed. It would grow fast-paced as Roman complimented him or laughed and it would slow when Roman would tease and banter with him. It was a delightful evening, Deceit thought as he took another sip from his wine glass, his brain fuzzy. He felt as if he were drunk, but whether it was from the alcohol or the presence of the prince, Deceit wasn’t sure.

He felt a soft brush of another on his arm and he turned his head, finding Roman leaning against him and resting his cheek on his shoulder. His eyes were lidded and his cheeks were flushed. He draped an arm around the other, pulling Deceit closer. His breath hitched and the record player screeched to a stop, then played a quick tempo, his heart palpitating to the rhythm.

Roman’s drowsiness seemed to disappear instantly. He smiled and sat up, carefully sliding off the bed and standing up shakily, swaying. “Shall we dance?” he asked with a soft smile, holding his hand out to Deceit. 

The latter swallowed thickly, then took Roman’s hand, the creative side immediately pulling him into a twirl, then dipping him with surprising ease considering his intoxication. Deceit let out a yelp, scrambling to grip Roman’s shoulders as the other laughed, pulling the two upright once more. 

Roman started waltzing around the room with Deceit, one hand intertwined with the other’s gloved fingers and the other wrapped around his waist. They stepped on each others’ feet quite a bit, but they both giggled themselves silly as they did, joy filling the air of the room. As their energy and adrenaline slowly diminished, the music slowed in time with Deceit and Roman’s slow swaying. Roman’s chin rested on Deceit’s shoulder as they rocked back and forth, not an inch between them. It was - _nice,_ perhaps even more so. The golden light strung around the room were slightly dimmed, matching the mood between the two swaying. Deceit hummed softly, the hand around Roman’s fingers coming up to his face.

Roman perked up quickly, the alcohol that once hazed his eyes cleared. “Yes?” he mumbled, his voice a soft whisper.

Deceit’s hand moved up to cup Roman’s cheek, the fabric of the glove making the prince’s breath hitch. Deceit gave a soft huff before withdrawing his hand, watching as Roman gave a betrayed and disappointed look towards the other. The liar chuckled and quickly tugged his vibrant hand-wear off, throwing them on the bed. He brought his hands back up to cup Roman’s cheeks, leaning forwards.

Time seemed to stop. The music played listlessly in the background, the noise nothing more but a light buzz in the back of Deceit’s mind. All he could focus on was the beating of Roman’s heart against his chest; the soft skin beneath his fingertips; the heat and warmth that came from their kiss. This moment alone was better at intoxicating than alcohol ever would.

Deceit found himself lightly grazing his teeth on Roman’s bottom lip, the flavor of his lip gloss on his tongue. The prince’s breath hitched again, his cheeks flushing more. They pulled away for half a second before coming together again, this time the heat turned into a fire, warmth spreading throughout Deceit’s body. Roman’s hand came around the other’s shoulders, pulling him towards the bed until they both fell upon it. Deceit’s hands moved to thread through soft chestnut curls. A soft groan came from Roman as he came up again for a breath. Deceit’s closed eyes opened to stare at the beautiful, gorgeous expanse that was the prince’s face. His hair was slightly messed due to Deceit running his fingers through his locks. His pupils were dilated, the green of his eyes slightly visible. His shoulders were heaving with his breaths and his lips were red and swollen, the gloss smeared.

Deceit’s heart stuttered and he hid his face in the crook of Roman’s neck, heat spreading from his face to his shoulders. He let out a muffled noise and Roman gave an inquiring look of question.

“Why must you be so desirable?” he mumbled, pulling Roman in for a hug. The creative side huffed a laugh, though the blush spreading across his face showed his bashfulness and embarrassment. “I could say the same for you.”

“God, you’re such a dork,” Deceit hissed back, a smile on his face as he came up from his spot on Roman’s shoulder.

“You better not let Remus hear you say that,” Roman retorted, the two of them laughing softly.

Roman leaned against Deceit’s chest, seeming to play with the clasp for his cape. He hummed, his eyes alight with a soft glow of happiness and adoration. Deceit gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, his hand coming to rest on Roman’s back.

The two of them lay there for the rest of the night, the soft thumping of a beat playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! ^w^


End file.
